


All The Jedi Fix-It Scene

by ReyReySolo



Category: Rey - Fandom, Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, ben solo - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyReySolo/pseuds/ReyReySolo
Summary: If JJerrio were going to go with the stupid Marvel-esque All the Jedi ‘the Force is a superpower’ garbage - at least when Rey was against Palps, they could’ve done this
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Kudos: 1





	All The Jedi Fix-It Scene

‘I am all the Sith!’

‘And I All the Jedi!’

Rey stepped forward with a forceful lunge yielding her double lightsabers. She felt all the Jedi coursing through her, a strength in the Force she had never felt before- empowered, strong, supported

She watched her advancements against Palpatine, she was gaining ground, was this really the end of Sith? Balance. Restoration.

Slowly she felt a strange shift, loneliness, entrapment, why could she no longer move forward?

Slowly she watched as Palpatine's stoic concentration began to relax, fading into a grin

‘All the Jedi! All the Jedi can not save you!

If they stand with you why are you so afraid ?where is your confidence, my girl?’

His Force lighting was beginning to gain ground . Beads of sweat dropped down Reys face, her focus intensified. Gritting her teeth. Despite everything she had she could no longer advance- she was static

‘The Jedi are enough! they stand behind me, all who have come before me’

‘All the Jedi, you are not. This is not your fight. This is not your birthright - You are no Skywalker. But there is still time for you, you can fulfill your destiny ‘

‘My destiny does not belong to you! My life is my own and I choose the Light! I am all the Jedi!’

Her resolve intensified, pushing forward, but still hitting a wall. Deadlocked. Eye to eye.Rey felt her strength weakening - something was missing - she pushed on, holding back her fear and doubts, giving her everything. but Palpatine was gaining ground, her arms shaking, weakening.

When suddenly, at her weakest moment, she felt a strong calming presence come over her as a warm embrace. A familiar but altogether foreign feeling- a comfort and oneness she had never known yet always knew

She felt two hands grasping her sabers alongside her: Palpatine looked up in horror - it was Ben Solo, risen from the pit!

‘This will not be the end of Skywalker. This is the end of Palpatine! WE are all the Jedi!’

Ben and Rey's combined Dyad energy with the strength of the Force Ghosts overcomes Palpatine once and for all.


End file.
